Disk shaped throwing toys have been constructed from molded hard plastic as well as durable tear resistant fabric material incorporating a rigid outer edge. The soft type of throwing disk is particularly favorable when being used by children, in crowed areas, or when thrown to dogs or other animals. The throwing disks made of molded hard plastic are capable of more damage or injury if a child or adult should unexpectedly be struck by one, and may damage an animal's mouth or teeth when the animal tries to catch the disk.